The French Fry Taste
by TheScoundrelCookie
Summary: Mizael thought the words 'fast' and 'food' should never be put together, but that may change when he eats French fries... (Rated T for Mizael devouring fries like a savage)


**A/N: This came from a joke on Twitter, and then it became a headcanon. And now it's a fic.**

**Also, Mizael and Durbe might be OOC, but I tried.**

**I don't own Zexal.**

**The French Fry Taste**

When the Kamishiro twins, namely Rio, had proclaimed they would be ordering fast food for dinner tonight, the former Emperors had accepted it…..with the exception of Mizael.

In fact, the blonde immediately began to argue with her about how this decision was an error.

However, Ryoga, not in the mood like always, snapped and told him that if he didn't like what they were eating tonight, the dragon tamer could go and find his own food.

In response, Mizael growled but ended up ordering some chicken burger combo, much to the delight of Rio.

The twins had then left, warning the group of five males they would be back in twenty minutes or so.

Eventually, when they did come back, everyone's food was distributed, and the one with the tentacle-like hair style had handed the dragon tamer a large paper bag along with a very full cup of soda.

The blonde had then proceeded to head back to his dragon-themed room which was where he currently was at, sitting cross-legged on his bed as he gazed at the greasy looking appearance of his meal.

His face made a slightly disgusted expression, but considering the blonde was rather hungry….

He sighed, removing his trademark gloves.

Mizael decided he would start by trying the chicken burger first.

Picking up the fast food item, he brought it to his lips and took a tiny bite of the food, chewing on the piece slowly.

Afterwards, he swallowed it, and while it wasn't as nasty as he originally considered, it did not hold that delightful of a taste.

The blonde placed the burger back in the little cardboard box and stuffed it back into the bag.

Maybe he'd eat it later or something.

Another sigh as he focused his attention to the little golden greasy sticks known as French Fries.

They didn't look any better than the chicken burger, but nonetheless, he was determined to at least try them out.

So, Mizael picked up one of the fries by the edge and began to examine it in curiosity before biting off the tip of the potato stick and eating it.

Surprisingly, it tasted...magnificent.

Carefully, he took another small bite of the piece of fried potato, and before the blonde knew it, he had eaten the whole thing.

He picked up two more of the French fries and ate them a little sloppier than he would usually allow himself to.

However this was due to him attempting to savor the glorious taste of the fast food item.

When he was done gobbling them down, the dragon tamer reached out for a couple of more French fries, eating them faster than he had done so before.

They were so salty, but they tasted absolutely fantastic!

It was rather crazy really, but he couldn't have cared less.

He craved for more of the fattening food, and before he even realized it completely, the blonde had the carton of fries pushed against his lips as he stuffed down fry after fry.

However, after an intake of so much salt, he pulled the carton away, wishing he could drink something to calm the sudden dehydration he felt in his mouth.

Then, he remembered the cup of soda Ryoga had handed him and turned to find it sitting on the dresser he kept near his bed.

Instantly, Mizael reached for it, taking a quick swig from the caffeinated drink before placing it back again.

Afterwards, the male began to devour the French fries again, not minding the fact he was eating like a complete pig.

It didn't matter anyways though since he was alone in his room.

So, it was entirely okay.

He continued to munch on his treat, but when he heard the sound of the door being open, the male felt his heart stop.

"Mizae-" Durbe was saying as he began to make his entrance but stopped short upon seeing the blonde boy. "O-oh…uh…"

The former knight fell silent as he stared with an uncomfortable look.

The dragon tamer averted his gaze from the gray haired male as he lowered the French fries from his mouth. He proceeded to rub his forearm against his lips in an attempt to clean his face.

An uncomfortable silence followed in which Durbe finally broke when he took a step back and said, "Perhaps…I should leave…"

Mizael remained silent for a few moments before threatening, "You better not tell anyone about this."

The former knight just blinked and nodded in response, "Of course, Mizael. You have my word….But perhaps you should lock your door before you go….do such…things."

Durbe closed the door then in which the dragon tamer growled.

However, he seemingly took the former gray Barian's advice as he stood up and locked the door.

He then sat down to finish relishing his French fries, but his face fell upon the sudden realization that….there were no more fries.

"Dammit," he whispered in annoyance; a frown on his lips visible when he picked up the previously ignored chicken burger in his bag and began to eat it slowly.

Maybe someday he would get to savor those French fries again.

**A/N: Read, review, buy me a car, or not. In the end, I hope you enjoyed it! :T**


End file.
